A Day at the Park
by zaracatilina
Summary: Matt & Tai go to the park; Matt needs help on his english paper, but it doesn't happen that day cuz . . .well, Tk and Kari plan to get Tai and Matt together...I've told you ppl I SUCK at summaries. ..Please read and review...Please?? I'd love you forever!


__

Hey! It's me again, Zara. . . I seem to be writing more than usual lately. Maybe cuz I'm on Spring Break. . .

This is a boy/boy love fic. Don't like, then don't read. I warned you. 

Its just a pointless romantic sappy fic. I think. Whatever the case may be, I hope you like it nonetheless.

****

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. . .Don't bother suing either. Won't get much from me. 

Enjoy and don't forget to review, and no flames!

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Matt groaned and gently hit his head against his locker, not wanting to do the assignment that his English teacher had assigned his class. It was bad enough that in order for him to pass this class, he had to do this assignment and get at least a B+ on it. 

And he was horrible at English.

Absolutely, positively horrible at it.

"Why me?" Matt groaned. "Why me, please, why me? Someone tell me the answer to my question. . .why me?"

"Hey, Matt!" Came a cheery voice from behind him. 

Matt groaned again and slowly spun around to see Tai walking towards him and gave a grin when he noticed the blonde looking at him. Matt sighed and just let his head drop on the locker again. And again. And again.

Tai noticed that Matt was hitting his head on his locker. He frowned and gave his friend a concerned look. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, leaning against the locker and studying his friend.

"Do I look okay?" Matt snapped. To emphasize his point he hit his head on the lockers again. Only a little too hard this time for he yelped and rubbed the spot he hit in.

Tai shook his head. "Nope, you don't." He narrowed his eyes, giving his friend a once over. Matt blushed, not really minding the look. "You look a little stressed out, Matt. So what's going on for you to get all stressed out?"

"My English teacher. . .He just assigned us an assignment. A paper." Matt explained, getting off of the locker and started to walk slowly away. Tai followed, listening. 

"I'm close to failing this class. I have to get a B+ or higher on this paper in order to pass the class." Matt continued, and he sighed. "I suck at writing, Tai. I can write lyrics to songs and stuff for my band, but I cannot write papers."

Tai nodded slowly. "So what's the paper got to be about? Anything interesting?" He asked, taking the lead and walking towards the park, wanting to meet Tk and Kari there.

Matt shrugged. "I'm not sure, I can't remember. But I've got the sheet with the guidelines and due date on it. You can read that if you want to." He answered.

"Cool, when we get to the park, we'll look over it, and I'll see how I can help you, Matt." Tai said, giving a cheeky grin. "I want you to pass this class!"

Matt laughed. "Thanks, _dad._ I'm sure I'll pass. . .this paper just might take up all the free time I'll have in order for me to write it well enough for me to pass."

Tai's face became crestfallen. "All your free time?" He repeated.

Matt was too busy staring at the sidewalk as they walked, so he did not notice the dejected look Tai had. He nodded. "Yeah, all of it. I've got school, then band practice. . .then whatever free time I have will be directed at this paper." He answered.

"Oh." Tai said slowly, disappointment filling his voice. He liked hanging around Matt; the two were getting closer. And since the new digidestined have been around, they have been getting together more often and always caused mischief.

And Tai was growing to like the time that he and Matt spent together. He found that the blonde was someone fun to hang around with. Tai also suspected that he might be developing a crush on the other. 

He grimaced, really hoping that it was just a crush and nothing more. If it was more, he'd start to avoid Matt, because it would be just too weird to hang around him. And this friendship was rather important to Tai anyways, so he did not want to ruin it.

"Tai, you still there, or you just walking with this look like you've lost your puppy. . .?" Matt's voice came into focus and Tai blinked realizing that Matt was talking to him and was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh? Huh? What?" Tai managed to stutter somewhat intelligibility. He blinked to see Matt giving him a small smile.

"You suddenly became all quiet," Matt told him. "And preoccupied. So, what's up? What's on your mind?"

"Nothing's on my mind," Tai mumbled, feeling a blush coming across his face.

Matt noticed and tilted his head. "Tai, you're blushing. . .You never blush!"

"I- I am not blushing!" Tai retorted, and began to walk faster. "Just drop it okay, Matt?"

Matt bit the inside of his cheek. He knew that something was bothering Tai but he didn't know what. "Oh. . .Okay, Tai. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Matt said softly.

Tai spun around and gave him a look. "You didn't upset me, Matt. Only what I'm thinking is upsetting me. It's not your fault!" Tai said firmly. "So don't get all guilty on me, Ishida or I'm going to kick your ass!"

Matt winced and gave a grin. "Okay, okay. . .I won't feel guilty." Then his grin became sly. "Besides, you couldn't even kick my ass even if I was tired; I'd still beat your sorry ass!"

"OOhh, you _think _so?" Tai shot back. 

"Yeah, _I_ do."

"Ohh. so Mr. Cool thinks he can beat my ass?" 

"That's what I just said, isn't it?"

Tai grinned. "Well, prove it!"

"What, right here and now?" Matt asked, incredulously. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Someone's a chicken!" Tai sang, and bulked like a chicken. 

That was when the chase began. Tai took off like a rocket and Matt ran after him, chasing him. Tai ran into the park and avoided the people the best he could. Matt didn't have the luck; he kept running into people and had to mutter his apologies as he continue to chase the wild hair brunette.

Finally the two boys came to the spot in which they were supposed to meet Tk and Kari. Only they weren't there yet so Tai leaned against the tree and stared off into the sky, waiting for Matt to catch up.

Matt did; he dropped his bag next to Tai's and joined his friend at the tree, leaning on it as well. He sighed and closed his eyes, tilting his head up and letting the sun hit his face. Tai stared at Matt's face, wanting to kiss his perfect lips, to run his hands through his golden blonde hair. . .

__

Stop it! Tai ordered himself. _He's only a friend, nothing more._

Yet, he wanted it to be more than just mere friendship. He had to admit to himself that he loved his best friend, Matt. He had to admit it to himself or he'd be in a wreck until he did. But once he admitted it, would he admit it to Matt? Would Matt reject him? Stop being friends with him? 

__

Probably, Tai thought glumly.

Yet, what if Matt held the same feelings as he did? Maybe there was a chance of something happening. 

__

Stop dreaming, Tai, He told himself firmly. _It just isn't going to happen and you know it!_

"So. . .that paper. . .what's it about?" Tai finally asked, breaking the calming silence between them.

Matt's azure eyes turned onto Tai. Tai felt himself getting lost in the depths of his eyes and had to shake himself out of the reverie he was having in order not to appear like an idiot.

"You really want to help me on this?" Matt asked somewhat skeptically. "Since when did you become an English major?"

Tai paused. "If I told you I was getting an A in that class, how would you react?" He asked slowly.

Matt stared. "You're kidding right?" He stammered. "An 'A'?"

Tai shook his head. "I'm serious, Matt, that's what I'm getting." He replied, giving a grin. "It's either I'm good at English or the teacher likes me."

Matt eyed his friend. He smirked. "Maybe it's neither. Maybe the teacher is just passing you along to get rid of you, seeing how you can get annoying sometimes!" He teased.

"Hey, that's uncalled for!" Tai shot back. "Just for that, I will kick your sorry ass!"

Matt laughed. "Hey, chill, I was only teasing. . .I'm sure you're a good writer, Tai." He told him, giving a serene smile. "And I'd be grateful if you could give me any help or ideas on this paper, really."

Tai smiled. "Okay, hand me that sheet and I'll see what I can help you with." He replied

Matt dug in his book bag and found the sheet. He leaned forward and held it out to Tai. Tai reached for it; but his hand ended up brushing against Matt's and it lingered there. Then he pulled away, blushing.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

Matt gave a puzzled smile. "For what?" He replied.

"Ah, never mind." Tai quickly said, glad Matt hadn't realized how long his hand touched his. He quickly scanned the assignment and gave a whistle. "This is a toughie of an assignment, Matt."

Matt groaned and buried his head in his hands. "I'm doomed! Doomed I tell you!" Came his muffled reply. "If you can't help me, Mr. "I-Have-an-A-in-English-class" then I'm so doomed! I'm gonna fail and my dad's gonna kil--"

Tai lunged forward and grabbed Matt's wrist and pulled them away from his face. "Matt, look at me, okay? Look at me." Tai ordered.

Matt did, feeling he had no choice but to look. He saw Tai's brown eyes boring into his, and couldn't look away.

"You will pass. You will do great on this paper." Tai said softly. "I will help you in any way I can. But don't you dare give up."

"Okay, Tai," Matt whispered. "I'm glad you won't let me give up."

Tai grinned. "What're friends for? Now let's get brainstorming on this, until Kari and Tk decide to show up. . ." He brought out a notebook and pencil and started to scribble something on it.

Matt inched closer to him, and rested his chin in his hands as he gazed at Tai, unconsciously, thinking how cute he looked when he studied. Then he blanched and blocked the image. . .the idea from his mind, and told himself that Tai was a friend and nothing more.

But. . .his heart ached . . .he wanted to be more than just friends with Tai. He wanted a relationship with him. He blinked, realizing he was about to cry because he loved Tai so much.

Tai wasn't paying attention to the paper but to his friend. It seemed to Tai that Matt was having some sort of a inner conflict with himself. He wondered what it was and if there was any way he could help.

"Matt?" Tai spoke softly, and touched his friend's arm.

Matt flinched and suddenly stood up. He blinked down at Tai for a few seconds and said, "I need to go use the bathroom!"

And before he gave Tai the chance to reply, he was already running away. 

"Matt, what is the matter?" Tai whispered. "Running away from it isn't going to help. . ."

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Hey, Matt, you need to slow down!" Tk said, somewhat annoyed, yet somewhat worried, as he and his brother collided with each other, and almost fell to the ground but Tk managed to keep his balance-- and help Matt keep his.

Matt blinked. "Huh?" He stammered. He realized that he was staring into blue eyes so much like his own and that another pair of eyes, only brown, much like Tai's were also staring at him. 

"Tk? Kari?" He mumbled. "What're you doing here?" He asked, momentarily forgetting that he and Tai were meeting them at the park.

Tk and Kari exchanged glances. It was Kari who answered, but she said it calmly, and not in annoyed tone of voice. "Matt, don't you remember? We're meeting you and Tai here." She paused, eyeing him. "What has you so preoccupied in order for you to forget?"

Matt blanched. "Um. . .Tai? Love? My English paper?" He stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Tai?" Kari questioned.

"Love?" Tk added, puzzled.

Matt blinked, suddenly realizing what he just said. "Um. . . I did not just say that. I did not say anything about loving Tai so much it hurts." He rambled.

"Matt. . ." Tk started to say.

"I love him so much it does hurt. What am I supposed to do? I can't tell him that I love him. I might lose him!" He kept rambling. "And I don't want to lose the friendship that we have now. . .It's far too important to me!"

"Matt. . ." Kari said, trying to get his attention.

"But Nooooo, I cannot tell him how much I love him, how much he means to me. Cuz like I said, I don't want to lose the friendship that we have now."

"Matt!" Both Tk and Kari cried out at the same time.

This time Matt blinked and realized that they were still standing there and had heard every word he had said. He blinked again, and realized that they had a funny look on their faces.

"What?" He finally said. "What?"

"Maybe. . .maybe you should be careful when you talk." Tk managed to say. 

"Because the one who you love so much, has heard every word that came out of your mouth." Kari added.

Matt stared, it not hitting him. "What?" He managed to say.

"Tai. Is. Standing. Right. Behind. You." Kari said very slowly, making her point clear. "He also heard every word you said."

"WHAT?!" Matt screeched. "Why didn't you stop me??" He yelled at Kari and Tk.

"We tried to, but you kept on rambling. Look," Tk said, "just talk with him! What harm could it do?"

"Yeah, Matt, what harm could it do?" Tai asked softly.

Matt slowly spun around to see the brunette standing there and his breath caught in his throat. The sun was hitting his hair, and it lit his hair so beautifully, that Matt thought Tai was the most angelic thing he has ever seen. It was a wonder why he loved him so.

"Um. . .um. . .uh. . ." Matt stuttered. He spun back around to face Tk and Kari, only to realize that they weren't there anymore, but had sneakily left, leaving the two alone.

"Why didn't you tell me, Matt?" Tai asked quietly. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you loved me?"

"Uh. . ."Matt couldn't find the words to say. He just stared into Tai's neutral face and wanted to kiss those lips. . ."I don't know, Tai. I was scared, maybe."

Tai stepped closer and said, his voice low, "Scared of what?"

Matt blinked. Was it just him or was Tai getting awfully closed to him? He blinked again and realized that Tai was very close to him, his body almost touching his. 

"Scared that you'd reject me," Matt finally answered.

"If I told you how I felt," Tai whispered, his coffee colored eyes staring into Matt's sapphire eyes, "would you reject me?"

Matt started. What was his friend talking about? He voiced his thoughts by saying, "Tai, what. . .what are you saying?"

"That I love you too, Matt," Tai whispered. "I love you so much it hurts me as well. Cuz I thought that loving you was forbidden."

"Forbidden how?" Matt whispered. 

"Because you are so beautiful, Matt. Like an angel. You seem to be this untouchable person to me. I've always just wanted to take you in my arms and give you sweet kisses. . ." Tai answered slowly. "You are unlike any one I've ever met."

Matt stared, awed at what his friend was saying. As well as a little surprised and yet happy. If Tai loved him. . .and he loved Tai back. . .Things could work out between the two of them.

Matt leaned forward, crossing the distance between the two boys. Their bodies were now touching and Matt loved the feeling he got just by touching Tai. It felt so right to him. He gazed deeper into Tai's eyes, searching.

Without saying a word, Matt leaned forward and gently brushed his lips across Tai's. Tai smiled a little, and replied by giving Matt a gentle kiss. Caught up in the emotion, in the spur of the moment, the two locked lips and kissed deeply and electrifying. 

A few minutes later, the two pulled apart, having the need for air. They locked eyes, chocolate eyes meeting cobalt eyes and both smiled.

Everything would be alright from that moment on. They had each other, and they had their love. Their world was perfect at that moment and nothing could ruin it.

Expect maybe. . .

"So, still want to help me on my paper?" Matt asked, grinning.

Tai laughed and gave Matt a kiss. "Probably not a good idea, I'd be too busy kissing you. . ." He answered.

"Then over the phone. . ." Matt started to say, but Tai stopped him with a kiss that still lingered on the other's lips as he drew away.

"I'll see what I can do. . ."Tai replied. He gave a cheeky grin. "But still, I'd find a way to kiss you. . .Cuz I love you so."

Matt laughed and drew the other closer, giving him a tight hug. "I love you, too, Tai." He whispered, smiling.

Tai smiled as well and knew that the friendship that he was worried about losing earlier. . .wasn't about to get lost; only to have it grow stronger. And he found out that it wasn't just a mere crush, but something more, something meaningful. And that was why he was smiling.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Kari and Tk grinned as they watched their brothers talk, then having their first kiss together and to just standing in the path, in each other's arms, finally both happy.

"Jeeze, it is about time. . .Kari, how long have we been working on getting those two together?" Tk asked, taking her hand in his.

"For awhile. But no more stressing, Tk, we finally did it." Kari answered, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's about time the two got together. . .It was so evident at how much they loved each other so."

"Sometimes, being in love can make one blind," Tk replied. "They just needed a little help. Having us be late for our usual meeting at the park, was a good idea. . .It worked too."

Kari gave a laugh. "Yeah, knowing that one of them wouldn't be able to stand being alone with the other; the one they love so for a long period of time." She said. "Would cause them to go slightly crazy."

"I'm just glad that they're together . . .finally. It'll make them both happy." Tk said softly.

"And we both know that they deserve to be happy, too,"

Tk nodded at what Kari said. He pulled her closer and gave her a small kiss. "They deserve to be happy, just like us." He told her. And neither of them said another word, as the two curled up on the bench, in each other's arms, just like their brothers were doing at that exact same moment.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*_So what'd you think? Good? Okay? could've been better? _

Review and let me know, but no flames! Thanks.

Peace~

~Zara


End file.
